prw_powerrangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Tensou Sentai Goseiger (天装戦隊ゴセイジャー Tensō Sentai Goseijā?) is the title of Toei Company's thirty-fourth entry in its long-running Super Sentai Series of Japanese tokusatsu television series. It joined Kamen Rider W as a program featured in TV Asahi's Super Hero Time programming block, until the premiere of Kamen Rider OOO. The series ties in with the arcade game Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O, with the characters using cards resembling Carddass cards used in the game to transform and access various weapons, similar to the concept of Kamen Rider Decade and its link to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride. The cast and characters were revealed at an event at Tokyo Dome City on January 30 and 31, 2010. The protagonists also had a cameo appearance in the film Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: GinmakuBang!!. Tensou Sentai Goseiger will air in South Korea in July 2011 as Power Rangers Miracle Force. The phrase "Descent!" (降臨! Kōrin!?) is utilized in the promotional materials for the series. Plot Unknown to the people of Earth, there is a branch of humanity called the "Gosei Angels" (護星天使 Gosei Tenshi?) whose mission is to protect the Earth.1 When the Earth is targeted by an evil alien invasion force called Warstar, they destroy the Heaven's Tower (天の塔 Ten no Tō?), the bridge between the Earth and the Gosei World, home of the Gosei Angels, to keep them from interfering. However, five apprentice Gosei Angels are on Earth at the time and, while finding a way to return back home, they become the Goseigers to stop Warstar. But soon after, the monstrous Yuumajuu emerge from their slumber and the Goseigers receive aid from a special being called Gosei Knight who once fought against the Yuumajuu in the past. But even after they defeat the Yuumajuu, the evil robotic Matrintis Empire rises to take over the Earth with the data acquired from the last two groups. Once they are defeated, the Goseigers face their greatest enemy in the one who has been manipulating the other groups from the very beginning: a rogue Gosei Angel who took their mission to protect the Earth to a dangerous extreme by planning to destroy all life and recreate the world in his image. Characters Goseigers Allies Antagonists 'Warstar' The Universal Annihilation Army Warstar (宇宙虐滅軍団ウォースター Uchū Gyakumetsu Gundan Wōsutā?) are the insectoid alien antagonists of the first sixteen episodes of the series who invade the Earth to use up all of its natural resources. Before their invasion of Earth, they realized that the Gosei Angels would be trouble for them, so they took out the Heaven's Tower in a pre-emptive strike. 'Yuumajuu' The Earth Condemnation Group Yuumajuu (地球犠獄集団 幽魔獣 Chikyū Gigoku Shūdan Yūmajū?) are the invertebrate-like monstrous antagonists that first appear in epic 17 before being defeated in epic 32. After being freed from their ten thousand year imprisonment, they return to corrupt the Earth to their liking. 'Matrintis' The Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis (機械禦鏖帝国マトリンティス Kikai Gyoō Teikoku Matorintisu?) are the marine life-themed mechanized antagonists that first appear in epic 33 before being defeated in epic 44. After studying the failures of Warstar and the Yuumajuu, Matrintis seeks to use this knowledge to overwhelm the Goseigers in order to enslave the human race. 'Brajira' Brajira of the Messiah (救星主のブラジラ Kyūseishu no Burajira?) is the series antagonist and final enemy, a mysterious Gosei Angel who turned evil and faced the Goseigers as Warstar's Buredoran of the Comet before joining the Yuumajuu as Buredoran of the Chupacabra and then later drafted into Matrintis as Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg. Once revealing his true form, Brajira uses his personal Gosei Headders, the Dark Headders, to fight the Goseigers while enacting his Earth Salvation Plan. Episodes